DESCRIPTION (provide by applicant): This application seeks support for the first meeting ever to be held on Multiple Hereditary Exostoses (MHE), a human syndrome affecting formation of growth plate tumors. MHE is a debilitating disorder characterized by benign, bony malformations throughout life, and in a percentage of cases, overt malignancy. They propose to bring together a group of physicians and scientists to discuss every aspect of this disease, from clinical presentation and current treatments, to molecular genetics, biochemistry, and potential therapeutic strategies. This initial meeting will be small and by invitation only so that the leading researchers in the field can get to know one another, establish collaborations, and collectively plan how they can best further the attack on this disease. They also plan to invite several representatives of the MHE Coalition, a nonprofit, grassroots organization representing more than 400 families affected by MHE, to attend the entire conference and provide information back to their members. In addition, they will hold two workshops open to the public, summarizing the current understanding of MHE and prospects for the future. The two organizers, Scott Selleck, M.D., Ph.D., and Jeff Esko, Ph.D. are both actively involved in understanding the molecular basis of MHE and serve on the scientific board of advisors for the MHE coalition. Dr. Selleck, the PI, was recently appointed Director of Molecular Genetics at the Arizona Cancer Center, the University of Arizona. Dr. Esko, co PI, is a world renowned expert on glycosaminoglycan synthesis and function, and is currently Professor of Cell and Molecular Medicine at the University of California, San Diego Medical School. The Arizona Cancer Center, an NCI designated comprehensive cancer center, has agreed to serve as the conference site, providing meeting rooms, facilities, and will sponsor the opening night dinner. The sessions planned include: 1) Clinical presentation of MHE, 2) medical genetics, 3) biochemistry 4) bone development and repair, 5) MHE models and two workshops, Issues in living with the disease and Therapeutic horizons. They have selected speakers from the researchers in the fields in order to educate elements of the clinical and research community, and foster collaborations across discipline boundaries.